The Shade of Blue and Yellow
by Foschidelic Reika
Summary: Sebuah cerita romance tipikal dimana seseorang tidak bisa memiliki orang yang dicintainya sejak lama. Ketika pada akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu kembali dan perasaannya terbalaskan. Pada akhirnya, walau sakit, ia menemukan akhir bahagia untuk mereka berdua. Lame summary. Main pairing AoKi. Mention of AoKuro.


**The Shade of Blue and Yellow**

Presented by. Foschidelic Reika

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.

Warning: BL, typo, OOC. Aomine and Kise is 22 years old here. Cover image is not mine.

* * *

_Sebuah kisah tentangku dan tentangmu…_

* * *

Mereka berdua hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun terucap dari mereka berdua. Hanya suara deras hujan yang menjadi pemecah kebisuan diantara mereka berdua, siang itu. Sejak mereka berdua bertemu di halte bus siang itu, entah kesengajaan kah atau ketidaksengajaan kah yang mempertemukaan mereka.

Seseorang lelaki beriris keemasan memandang seorang lelaki lain berambut biru gelap. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangan darinya, namun tidak bisa. Beberapa kali ia sudah berhenti berharap kalau dia tidak akan bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang sudah ia idamkan itu sejak SMP. Sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya bermain basket di lapangan dekat taman lokasi syutingnya, kemudian takdir mempertemukan mereka di SMP yang sama dan dirinya lah yang membuatnya menjadi ingin mencoba bermain basket. Ya, karena ia mengaguminya. Namun ketika rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa suka, Kise Ryouta tidak bisa memandang _ace_ SMP Teikou itu dengan cara yang sama lagi; saat mereka bermain _1 on 1_, bahkan saat mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama, Kise tidak bisa bersikap sama lagi. Dan ketika pemuda biru gelap itu bertanya ada apa dengannya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berharap poninya yang panjang bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah saat itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau ia suka dengan Aomine Daiki?!

Namun, tak lama setelah itu, sebuah kenyataan membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya bahwa, ia tidak bisa memiliki Aomine Daiki seutuhnya; baik hati dan raganya. Kise baru saja mengetahui kalau, sang _ace _SMP Teikou punya seseorang di hatinya dan satu hal yang jelas, kalau orang itu bukanlah dia, melainkan Kuroko Tetsuya, manajer klub basket SMP Teikou. Sejak saat itu, ia berusaha mengubur perasaannya di dalam sebuah kotak dalam hatinya, menguncinya dan membuang kunci itu jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya.

Entah berapa lama sejak hari itu berlalu. Seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai melupakan perasaannya kepada Aomine dan bisa melangkah maju tanpa memikirkan apapun tentang lelaki berambut biru gelap itu. Saat ia mulai menjalani kehidupan SMAnya yang tenang, bayangan lelaki bersurai biru gelap itu kembali muncul dihadapannya dan bayangan itu makin lama semakin jelas menampakkan sosok Aomine Daiki yang dikenalnya, yang membedakan hanya ia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam SMPnya. Sejak saat itu Aomine sering menungguinya setelah sepulang sekolah atau sekedar mengunjunginya saat syuting.

Perasaan yang mulai menghilang itu perlahan muncul kembali ke permukaan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhinya atau sekedar untuk mengurangi frekuensi pertemuannya dengan pemuda berkulit kehitaman itu. Dan Kise pun akhirnya berhasil menjauhi Aomine ketika ia lulus dari SMA dan pergi meninggalkan Kanagawa.

Tapi, sepertinya takdir suka sekali bermain dengan nasibnya. Disinilah ia sekarang, berteduh dari derasnya hujan karena kelalaiannya lupa membawa payung, padahal ramalan cuaca hari ini sudah memperkirakan bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan di siang hari. Dan sialnya ia terjebak hujan, dan berteduh di satu tempat yang sama dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Kise masih melihat kearah lelaki berambut biru gelap dari sudut matanya. Sudah sedaritadi ia berusaha mengamati fitur tubuh lelaki yang sudah disukainya sejak lama itu. Sudah beberapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali melihatnya dan sepertinya ia bertambah tinggi beberapa senti sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu.

"Na, Kise…" sebuah panggilan membuatnya terperanjat, dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat kearah asal suara memanggil namanya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Aomine Daiki. Kedua iris keemasannya memandang pemuda berkulit kehitaman itu yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang penyangga dan tidak melihat kearahnya barang sedikit pun. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, masih tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan raya yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan payung beraneka macam corak dan warna ditangan mereka. Ada pula yang berteduh di depan toko dan ada pula yang sampai singgah ke sebuah café untuk memesan secangkir kopi hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya hujan.

Kise menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Aomine. "Aku sedang menunggu bus yang akan membawaku sampai ke stasiun. Tapi kudengar ada kecelakaan mobil saat perjalanan kemari dan bus yang akan kutumpangi terjebak macet. Mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu." Jelasnya sambil tertawa renyah. "Lalu, apa yang Aominecchi lakukan disini?" ia balik bertanya kepada lelaki bersurai biru gelap itu.

Aomine membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah lelaki berambut pirang kekuningan itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedang kedinginan itu. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Jawabnya singkat. Kedua iris sapphirenya memandang lelaki berambut pirang kekuningan, seakan meminta perhatian darinya.

Kise berharap jika poni depannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga Aomine tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang ini. Ia tertawa kecil. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Aominecchi?" tanyanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Aomine yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Aomine mengacak-acakkan rambutnya frustasi, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku ingin bertanya kemana kau selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini?" sang pemuda berambut biru itu menarik nafas panjang. Ia menatap Kise sejenak, lalu menggerutu. "Aku mencarimu selama ini."

Kise mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hee…tidak kusangka Aominecchi mencariku selama ini. Ternyata Aominecchi mengkhawatirkanku ya." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya entah lawan bicaranya itu menyadarinya atau tidak. Ia merasa senang ketika lelaki beriris biru sapphire itu mencarinya selama beberapa tahun ini, tapi tidak berharap banyak darinya. Namun ketika kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Aomine Daiki. "_Aku merindukanmu_." Kata-kata itu, membuat perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam dan sudah dikuburnya jauh-jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya muncul kembali ke permukaan.

Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, bukan senyuman palsu yang tadi ia tunjukkan. Ia merasa sangat senang hanya karena sepatah kata dari mulut lelaki bersurai biru gelap itu. Salah memang jika menginginkan seseorang yang telah dimiliki oleh orang lain, tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap kan?! "Kurokocchi kan yang memberitahu Aominecchi kalau aku ada disini?!" terkanya dan Aomine hanya memberi anggukkan sebagai jawaban. "Lalu bagaimana hubungan Aominecchi dengan Kurokocchi?" tanyanya dan ia sedikit meringis ketika mengutarakannya.

"Aku dan Tetsu…sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Eh?! "Kami hanya sebatas teman sekarang." Kise tercengang mendengar apa yang diucapkan dari mulut Aomine. '_Aku dan Tetsu sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa_' huh?! Ia memang menyukai Aomine sejak lama, tapi tidak pernah muncul sebersit pikiran kalau hubungan Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya akan berakhir setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Aomine kembali memandang kearah langit yang sebagian tidak terlihat karena tertutup atap. "Tetsu selalu bilang kalau kau menyukaiku…Shuu selalu bilang begitu. Dia selalu menanyai bagaimana kabarmu. Bahkan saat kita lulus dari SMP dan memilih SMA yang berbeda, Shuu selalu menyuruhku untuk menemuimu saat sepulang sekolah…" '_Jadi itu permintaan Kurokocchi, huh?!'_ "…tapi…yang awalnya hanya karena permintaan Tetsu, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Yang awalnya hanya menungguimu sampai kau pulang sekolah, aku sampai mendatangi tempat syutingmu." Kedua iris keemasan milik Kise membesar mendengar cerita Aomine. '_Tidak…ini tidak mungkin kan?!_'

"Lalu…?" Kise yang kali ini membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Aominecchi tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku kan?!"

"Ah…m-mungkin." He?! Apa? Mungkin?! Kise tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "A, Aominecchi bercanda kan?!" ujarnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang ia dengar itu hanya gurauan dari lelaki berambut biru gelap.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kise!" ujarnya dengan lantang. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal dan perasaan ini berubah menjadi cinta setelah kau pergi" gumamnya.

Kise mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan begitu ia mencerna apa yang dikatakan lelaki berkulit kehitaman itu. Ia merasa sedikit aneh mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut bitu gelap itu. "Aominecchi bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kurokocchi…" ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aominecchi jahat." Gumam Kise pelan.

Aomine kembali diam setelah ia mengutarakan kalimat itu. Sungguh memalukan memang. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengutarakan kata 'suka' kepada lelaki yang semudah ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai gadis berdada besar. Dan disini ia mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya lama, bukan seorang gadis berdada besar sesuai tipe wanita idealnya.

Kata suka yang keluar dari mulut Aomine masih terngiang ditelinganya. Tak menyangka ia mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang mantan _ace_. "Aku jadi menyesal bertemu dengan Aominecchi." Kise melirik Aomine dari sudut matanya. Ia melihat tidak ada kegaruan saat ia mengatakannya, '…_aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal dan perasaan ini berubah menjadi cinta setelah kau pergi_' kenapa takdir senang sekali mempermainkan nasibnya?

Mungkin ia memang jahat ia suka Kise saat berhubungan dengan Kuroko. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaannya sendiri. "_Sejak awal, Aomine-kun tidak pernah menyukaiku, kan?!_" kata-kata Kuroko saat itu terngiang di telinganya dengan sangat jelas, seakan-akan ia baru saja mendengarnya kemarin. Ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Kise. Tapi semakin ia berusaha melupakan perasaannya terhadap Kise, semakin besar rasa sukanya muncul. Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Tidak kusangka perasaan ini begitu rumit." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Kise bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat kearah Aomine. "Nah, Aominecchi sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk mengatakan kata-kata memalukan yang sampai membuatku sedikit merinding dibuatnya." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, membuat sebuah perempatan nadi muncul di dahi lelaki berkulit kehitaman itu. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Aomine. "Lalu, Aominecchi ingin aku menjawab apa?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian kecil.

Aomine membalasnya dengan seringaian lelaki berambut keemasan itu. Ia pun memegang dagu Kise dan memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. "Aku ingin kau menjawabnya 'Aku juga mencintaimu Daiki' begitu." Ia menatap iris keemasan Kise dalam-dalam.

Kise tertawa kecil. "Aku mencintaimu Kise" ucapnya dan kemudian bibirnya dan bibir Aomine bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

* * *

_Ini mungkin tidak berakhir seperti cerita didalam dongeng, tapi aku dan dia menemukan akhir yang bahagia._

* * *

**Author rant. **Jelek? abal? Emang iya. Ini fanfic dibuat demi memenuhi tugas Kesusastraan Rei. Perintahnya disuruh buat cerpen ya jadi namanya Rei ganti aja xD. Kalau gak ada The power of kepepet-nya temen Rei yang namanya gak bisa disebut, ceritanya gak bakal jadi kayak begini. Konsep awal cerita juga gak kayak begini, awalnya porsi AoKinya gak sebanyak ini karena ada AkaKuronya. Tapi karena batas maksimal 5 halaman, tiba-tiba dapat ide kalau dibuat 2 versi. Dan karena yang AoKinya udah jadi, Rei bakal lanjut ke ver. AkaKuro. Kalau yang ver. AoKi ini happy ending (ya seperti itulah), kalau AkaKuro gak happy ending (oke fine). Sekilas seputar berita dari Rei, ditunggu komentar anda tentang fanfic One-shot perdana dari Rei. Review please~_  
_


End file.
